


Shared Fandom

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [13]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Androids, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Shared Fandom

“D’you think Sanzo’d let me pierce my ears?” Goku said. “The heroes in dramas always have cool earrings.”

“ _I think it’s unlikely, Master Goku,_ " Hakkai said. " _He doesn't have good opinions of such entertainment._ "

“Trash for idiots,” Goku sighed. “Yeah.”

“ _But. Fun,_ " Gojyo said. The kid should be allowed his melodramas. Sanzo’s whole damn life was a melodrama. " _That. One. With. The. Androids. On. The. Moon. Was. Good.”_

“Heh, yeah, _Space Robot Rebellion!_ " Goku said, then, “are you allowed to like stories like that?”

Gojyo shrugged. Who knew any more?


End file.
